Yugi transformed by Faith
by LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess
Summary: its a summary...
1. Chapter 1

Yugi transforms by Faith

Note that : Yami and Bakura have there own bodies

chapter 1 Yugi transforms

On a stormy night Yugi is with Yami , Tea, Joey, and Tristan at Kame and Game shop.

Yugi and his friends were playing there favorite game Duel Monsters and it was against Joey and Yami.

Yami had his favorite card out the Dark magician and Joey had red eyes black dragon with dragon nails and metal morph cards with him.

It was Yami turn and he draw dark magician girl. So he played bonds between student and teacher and summon dark magician girl to the field and used a card called dark magic twin burst to hit red eyes black dragon.

Yami won the match. Yugi went in to the kitchen and went to get a drink when he heard a noise in the game shop part.

So Yugi went in there and no one there. Just when he was about to shut the door he saw a black figure the was calling his name over and over .

Yugi said what do you want and the figure said your soul but you need your friends to know who you are in 20 days if not your soul is mine in the shadow realm.

Yugi said no you not going to get my soul and what do you mean my friends need to know it is me.

So the figure said a few words and pick Yugi up and yugi started glowing a green color and the figure threw Yugi aginst the wall, but the figure for got about Yugi friends and he could hear them coming so he picked Yugi up and took him to the park where no one saw him.

Back at Kame and Game shop Yugi friends went to the game store part where Yami found Yugi cloths, a hole in the walk and the door open. So he knew Yugi is missing.

So Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Yami went to go find Yugi.

Mean while at the park Yugi and the figure was talking and the figure said my name is Faith and you have 20 days for your friends to know it is you.

So Faith disappear and Yugi started glowing agin but he felt pain a bit. So Yugi fell on his knees and he started transforming into something.

Once the pain left him Yugi went to the pond to see what happen.

Instead of seeing his face he saw a boxer puppy instead with the collar he still wored around his neck and a bandana over the millenium puzzle , but it was smaller. Yugi looked and he had white paws and white muzzel. He also had brown bindles and black fur with a bit of magenta on the tail.

So Yugi then thought of what Faith said that he has to make his friends know it was him in 20 days.

Yugi was trying to get home when it started to rain and Yugi started whining so he tried ton hurry back home, but when he did a car came past almost hit him. When Yugi was under the car and tried to get up when he hit his head .(ouch what the heck. Where am I?) Yugi saw that he was under a car and tried to get out from under neith but he could not due to a hurt paw.

So he started to whine and the driver of the car came out and saw the puppy. Yugi was so tiered he fell asleep due to his puppy instincts. The driver then pick the puppy up and took it home.

Hope you like it. I am not the owner of Yu-gi-oh so please review / comment


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi transforms by Faith

Chapter 2 Yugi Friends

It had been over four days ago since Yugi was turn into a dog. Once he is yugi woke up he thought it was all a bad dream ,but once he looked around he saw a blanket on top of him,a pillow undernieth him, and he was in a girls bedroom due to a lot of stuff animals. Once Yugi got up from the pillow he saw that he had paws, a tail, and was smaller then anything else. He also felt a small pain on his front paw and started sreaming (whining ) and someone came from outside pattio that is high up becxause it is a apartment. It was One of Yugi friends, Tea and Yugi was so happy that it was her and tried to talk to her but all that came out was a bark and Tea hold the boxer puppy mouth. Sh sh sh sh my mom does not know that I have and we don't allow dogs here in my moms apartment and if she finds you she is going tor he put you back on the streets. Yugi stop barking and thought to his self (sorry Tea I was trying to tell if was me Yugi thats all but I will stop now). Tea was telling the puppy how long he was out. It was three days you were out little one. Yugi said to his self "( three days are you kidding me. Now I only have 17 days left to tell everyone it is me , but how am I going to this?) .Tea then thought that sinjce she has to work at night she does not won't her mom to know that she has a dog in the house. Then she said maybe Yugi sister Laya could watch this little one. Yugi thought (my sister could watch me or if not my Yami could). Lets go now before my mom sees you. Oh wait I can't let her see you downstairs. I got it jump in my book bag so she dose not see you. So Yugi jump in there and Tea mom asked her where are you going dear? Tea told her that she is going to Yugi house. Ok by dear. Before they got out Yugi was sqirming around because it is uncomfortable. So once Tea was far from her house outside she open her bag and a puppy pop out. Yugi and Tea started walking until the puppy hurt remember he had a hurt paw so Tea held him until they got to Yugi house and she put him down on the ground. So Tea open the door since she had to me up nwith everyone but Yugi stop walking because he did not feel so right seeing everyone there. Then Tea told the puppy hey are you coming. Then Yugi stared runing until he was in the house. So once Yugi was in the house he saw his sister Laya, Yami, and all of his friends looking at him. Joey said Tea who is that pup you have and what is his name. When I was on my way home from driving my mom car I did not see this little guy here and he was under the car passed out. I was wondering if Laya could watch him. Laya then said I can't because I am going to go see my mymom for 6 months maybe Yami could. Yami could you watch him for me and Yugi ran straight at Yami and and picked him up and said you look so familiar but, where. Then thought in his mind saying Yugi is that you then the puppy started waging his tail and then Joey said aw look Yami has a friend and he put Yugi down and said let break down in to groups to find Yugi tomrrow since everyone has to go in a bit. So Tea and Sidreanity would go to the park, Me and Tristan would go to the city part, and Joey would go to the arcade and playing games. Ok I will see everyone tomrrow. By Yami and see you pup. Lets get you something to eat you must be starving.

I was inspire by my dogs and my two brothers with this and the third chapter will be a while because I am starting to run out of ideas. If you have any ideasfor me to think about it let me know. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 yugi and yami

Yami had for got about that he does not have no dog food so Yami decide that he needs to go to the pet store get dog food, a collar, and a dog leash.

So Yami decided to name Yugi a different name since he did not know it was him.

His new name was stripe.

So Yami and stripe went to the pet shop and that is where they meet Priscilla bying dog food for her wolves.

Yami then saids you have wolves how?

My big brother Seto got them for me.

Yami then says don't you know Laya.

Priszilla says yes and she is my best friend and we are spose to meet up with each other in 10 min. to go to the mall.

Yami thens says she needs to be home before midnight.

Priszilla said I will be home around 10 because since she has to go see her mom for 6 months and has to pack.

After Priszila left Yami went to look around for a dog collar. Let see.

No not that one to pink, not one either to light blue.

How about you decide Stripe and he looks around and spots one that looks right it was the same one he wear when he was human then he trys to take it but he is to small to grab it so Yami get its and siad no way Yugi wear the same exact one.

After he siad that he could hear yugi voice saying it is me can't you see.

After he cut off again with the mind link and Yugi stop waging his tail.

Then Yami went over by the leashes and pick out a leash that has same color and fake diamonds.

So he bought the collar, the leash, ans the dog food for stripe.

So after Yami and Stripe went to the pet shop they went home and Yami gave Stripe dog food, but Yugi did not want to eat it so Yugi said (you got to be kidding me dog food).

Yugi could not help his self so he took a bit of dog food because he was so hungry and it taste good took him.

Yami then order pizza for his self to eat, once the pizza came when the pizza guy knocked on the door and Yugi came up and started barking to let Yami know it was here. So Yami payed for the pizza and got a plate and started eating then Stripe came up and started beging for a slice of pizza since he was so hungry. Yami then heard the phone rang and went to talk on the phone.

While Yami was on the phone Yugi went and grab Yami pizza on the table and he ate it and went to Yami when he got off the phone and brought the plate to Yami and said you ate my food, you are lucky that I have more where that came from and Yugi wanted to play outside since it got done raining.

So Yugi started to scratch at the door to go outside and play and Yami needed to put a leash on him so he could watch him still. So yugi started playing in the puddles and got all muddy so Yami said that is enough little one lets go a get you clean up. So Yami picked him up and Yugi could not help to start licking Yami.

So Yami went in to the bathroom and started running Yugi bath water but, Yugi did not know about it so he tried to make a run for it when Yami tried to pick him up.

So Yugi started running down the stairs and fell down the stairs and started whining because he hurt his paw when Tea hit him with her car and Yami picked him up saying everything is alright so Yugi stoped whining and Yami took him to the bath and so after he was done giving stripe a bath so Yugi decided to give Yami a bath to by pulling him in the tub and dry Yu gi up and told him to go down stairs ,but Yugi decided to go in his room and jumped on the bed and fall asleep.

Once Yami was done he went to find stripe until he heard something in Yugi room. Then he saw stripe sleeping on the bed. So Yami cover stripe up and just before he could shut the door he heard Yugi saying could you hear Yami yes b

ut where are you and he looked at the sleeping puppy and looked like yugi waslying on his bed then he was gone all that was there was stripe on the bed. Then Yugi said I am really close to you and I am...Yami was cut off from Yugi. So Yami thought that it might be really Yugi sleeping on the bed. So since Yugi and yami have a mind link satill they still can each other still while dreaming. So Yugi and Yami were in one dream together and Yugi was still a human in the mind link so Yami said where are you Yugi we need to Know where you are.

I can't stay much longer because he is trying to break us apert so you can not know it is me but I will tell you that I am a dog that has a bandana on with the millenium puzzel and the guy who breaking us apart his name is Faith.

I have to go now remember what I said and you find me and I will try to give more hints out for you in time but keep looking for me and what I waer he is here I will see you in the morrning by my Yammmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Yugi wait Yugi Yami said.

It was morning and saw the sun up and he got dress and took a shower. Then went down stairs to fill stripe bowls up with food and water and a knock was on the door so Yami open it and was Joey and he wanted to give the puppy a toy but he was still sleeping and Yami told Joey what Yugi to him last night.

Joey then said no way the pup might be him but he did not say what kind of dog.

So Joey went upstairs and to see the pup awake. Joey then said come here boy I have something for you.

Yugi loked at him with a wired look and Joey pulled out a blue ball and it sqeaked and Yugi wanted it but he did not wat his dog instincs to make him lose his human ones so he could not help it so he chased the ball and started chasing it when Joey threw it he slid in his desk where one of his cards dark magician card was out and he could feel a great power coming from it so he grabed it and put it back up there unti; he started calling his name.

I hope you liked this one I thought it was going to be a while until my best friend the moon princess priscilla help me, my brothers, and my dogs. Also I would like it if more peopled could give me more ideas please could you please.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi transforms by Faith  
chapter 4 Yugi pet day

After Yugi got done talking to the Dark Magician card. It then told him he could turn Yugi back if he can get three of his friends to know it is him. Then the Dark Magician card told him if he needs him at all just set his card on the ground and say his name. So Yugi put his card in his bandana and the Dark Magician disappear and Yami came to get Yugi since it was take your pet to school and it was his last day at school. Then Yami found Stripe and said come here boy. Without paying attention Yugi was picked up by his Yami and jumped. Yami told him everything is ok and I just want to take you to my school for pet day and Yugi just kept looking at yami and knotted his head to say ok. So Yugi and Yami went to the school and when they arrived to the classroom door Yugi was scared to go in there and Yami picked him up and said I have something for you boy and it is something for you to wear. So Yami pulled out a collar that had Stripe name on it, a phone number if he was found or lost, and had Yami name and house address for Stripe and Yugi started liking him and did not feel scared no more. So Yami went to go sit down in his desk and Yugi ran towards Yami and jumped on his lap and lay down and Yami started scratching behind Yugi ear and Yugi liked it. So when the bell rang Yugi put his paws on his ears and Yami said it is ok.

So the teacher said everyone with a pet can go outside with them and play with them. So Yugi and Yami went outside and started playing with the ball and Yami threw it by a trash can and Yugi ran straight into it and it fell over him and he was inside the trash can whining. So Yami ran as fast as he can go to help Stripe out. Once he picked it up he saw him in a ball trying to protect his self and Yami picked him up and said are you ok boy. Then Yami sense the mind link and Yugi said I am ok just hurt my head that's all and Yami said is that you Yugi. Yugi then was cut off again but, Yami then remember Yugi said he would try to help him out and he had a bandana on. Then he remembers that his dog has one on and all he need to know if it was him or not. So it was time to go home and Yugi fell asleep and Yami carry him home.

When Yami went home he saw his friends waiting for him at the door and Bakaura and Ryuo were there also. They all wanted to see how stripe was from this morning. Yami then said he is ok, he just need to sleep because on the way home he took a break and fell asleep. So when he went in the door he set Stripe down and went to get his deck to play duel monster card game. So Joey wanted to try and beat Yami this time. So after Yami get down stairs he saw Bakaura watching Stripe . So after Yami drew his five cards he heard Yugi voice. Telling him to win there match. Then he was cut off again and Yami knew the sleeping puppy was Yugi and he had drew Obolisk the tormentor and played the card by sacrificing Kings knight, Qeens knight, and Jacks knight in order to bring Obolisk the tormentor to the field to wipe out Joeys life points zero.

So when Yami won the match Yugi woke up and started waging his tail and jump gave Yami a lick and went in the kitchen to get some water and Bakaura follow him and said I know it is you Yugi no matter what and I will keep on trying to help Faith out so you do not turn to normal and me, the pharaoh, and Faith can understand you so there is hardly no way for all of your friends to know it is you. So he left and saw everyone leaving so he went in his bedroom and tried getting his box that once had the millennium puzzle now hold Yugi deck. So Yugi can grab a pic. That had him and his Yami in it and also tried to grab the box and bring it down stairs to play a game with him but, Faith came around saying that I will give a present that is a few months of being a dog without people knowing it is you and he had disappear.

I was inspire by my

B.f.f

My mom

My dogs

My brothers

And my friends at my school

I need your help with ideas if not I am going to have to end it really short. I hoped you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi transforms by faith

Chapter 5 Dog Park

So about one month had pass since Yugi days were extended by Faith and had hardly any mind links with Yami. So Yami decided to take stripe to a dog park to play with Stardust one of Priscila wolves. So once they got there Yami was waiting for her when they saw Stardust coming around the corner with her and Yugi could not help his self so he ran up to her and Stardust said hello. Yugi then back up and he was scared but stardust said I won't hurt you at all. Are you sure Yugi said? Yes. You must be stripe. Yes. But my real name is Yugi. Stardust said that name is familiar. Wait a second are you Laya Motu sister and king of games. Yes. What happen to you? How are you a puppy instead of a human? And why are you here? I am here to see a wolf name Stardust. I was transform by a shadow figure name Faith, and he said I have 20 days to have my friends know it was me if not I go to the shadow realm (soul). But he extended it for two months and I could not even tell them it was me. Then Priscila was talking to Yami how Laya was and Yami told her that they are still looking for Yugi still. So then Priscila told Yami that she had a vison that Yugi is with him in his memories 5,000 years ago and helps him save mankind again. She saw it with her millennium moon necklace due to one of her powers. Then it started getting dark and everyone left because Yami needs all of the sleep he can get because he has to go to Kyro Egypt tomorrow in the morning and including stripe.

Sorry it was just a short chapter saving good one for the next one. That is about Yami memories as pharaoh. Please send me some ideas and I will include you in my thank you to. Hope you liked it.

 **The next chapter is called Pharaoh Memories…..**

 **Thank you to**

the moon princess (B.F.F) for helping me with this one


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi transforms by faith

Chapter 6 the pharaoh memories

So first thing in the morning stripe and Yami went to the airport to go to Kyro Egypt to get the pharaoh memories. When they got there they said to put stripe in a cage for the way there , but he did not want to because he did not want to be alone in the back and scared. So Yami said to stripe that you will be fine and nothing will not happen to you and so stripe went in the cage and was boarded on to the plane and left. So once The plane landed Yami met up with Marik, Odion, and Ishizu w ere waiting for Yami and Yugi to get off the plane so they can take them to the pharaoh memories, but once they got there Yami went and grabed Stripe. So his friends asked him where Yugi at and he told him that Yugi was missing and Ishizu had a vison about Yugi and What he looked like. Then it was gone and so her family took Stripe and Yami to the tablets and held the three Egyptian God cards out and they were transported to ancient Egypt where Yami was the pharaoh,Yugi was the Pharaoh friend, Laya was the princess,and dark magician was Mahad. It was the Pharaoh ceremony he looked around to see that he was in the past(5000) years ago, but one thing was strange to him why was Yugi here and where is he because his friends have been looking for him. So once it was over he went to go find Yugi, but there was no sign of him until he saw him at the Nile river looking at his self in the water and seeing that he was human still. Then he saw his Yami come by and hug him and saying Yami I am my self now and not a dog now.

Once Yugi said that Yami said so it was you as stripe, yep Yugi said. So now I have to get the others or two more to know it is me. Then after he said that Faith came and told him so you have one friend that knows it is you and you know what I forgot to tell you that I live here before your friend was pharaoh. Then he disappear and Mahad came and saw Yami but not Yugi and he said its time to go my king and so they left including Yugi.

Sorry short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading and there are going to be parts for this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi transforms by Faith

Chapter 7 Pharaoh Memories part 2

When they got back to the palace Bakura came inside and called out his monster diabound to try and kill the Pharaoh. But he could not due to the six priests that gard the Pharaoh and they called Montage drago , illousin magician, shadow gool , spiria, and mantacora of darkness to destroy diabound. Also to seal him away in stone.

Then diabdound destroyed them all and the Pharaoh told Bakaura that you forgot I can summon the egyption gods. So he called out slifer the sky dragon. A loud roar came from the sky and slifer the sky dragon appear. So he told slifer to attack with thunder force attack to destroy him bu, bakaura told diabound to use blue eyes white lightning to negate the attack. So they were both destroyed and Bakaura left.

So yugi went to chase after him .Then Yami went after Yugi to protect him until the gards stoped him because they thought he was going nuts but he was not. So he stayed at the palace while Yugi left . When he cought up with Bakuara he cought him and well well well look who we got here I guess your Yami is looking for you since you were turn in to that dog he called stripe.

Yugi said , wso what does it mean to you anyway it is my bussniess so he took Yugi and told a bird to give The Pharaoh a note saying

Pharaoh I have some one that you may know that has been missing for

A long time and he is with me. If you ever want to see him alive again. Give

me your millennium puzzle and no one follows you. If they do I will feed him

to diabound. So no one else comes or he is gone. Meet me at my village hat your father destroyed.

Sincerely, the thief king

Yami then told Mahad to come but use shadow gool for cover so he does not see him and to grab Yugi for him. So the they went to the place to get yugi back from Bakaura. When they got there before Bakaura saw the Pharaoh and Mahad , Mahad called shadow gool and took him in the shadows to grab Yugi and he cast a spell to see him since the thief king, Manna, and the pharaoh could see him.

To be continued…..

Hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi transforms by faith

chapter 8 Pharaoh memories part 3

So Mahad said millennium ring give me the power to see Yugi Motuo . So there was a strange light appear and he could see Yugi,. So he called shadow ghoul and hid with him in the shadows. So when the Pharaoh went close enough he gave a sign to tell him to get Yugi. Bakaura said Diabound go in the shadows and so he did. When he was in there he saw shadow ghoul and Mahad so he blast them and they pop out of the ground and Bakaura said I told you not to bring no guest. So now Yugi has pay. So instead I will in to a dog with some help with and old friend he knows of. Faith will you step in please and turn him back in a dog. So faith appear and he said I gave you a chance of being your self now. So he picked Yugi up and yugi said please anything. So he put Yugi down but he started turning green.

So Yugi was turning into a puppy again because he fell on his knees , his screams became whines, he was becoming smaller than everyone, then he had a tail,paws and all the puppy parts. Now he was a puppy now. So after that was over faith fade away and Bakaura left with Diabound, Yugi fell side ways after they left and was passed out. Yami hurry up and ran to him to see if he could wake up, but he had no luck. Then Yugi was moving a bit not a lot he still was alive, but in a comma. So Mahad said lets get back to the palace my Pharaoh and get some help.

Back at the Palace Ishizue was trying to see the Pharaoh future but all she saw was a boy with Bakaura and a person turning him in to a dog and fell down in a comma and see the

pharaoh crying because of this boy but who is it. Just then she saw the future and she saw the boy and the millennium puzzle that he was solving and he had one piece to go. When he put the last piece in he started turning into the pharaoh. Then she saw them Achaean one, but why then it showed her why because the pharaoh locked his soul away in the millennium puzzle to seal a great evil, and the person who solves it is bonded with him and then they were separated due to a powerful energy that they did not know of. Then the pharaoh said his name and that was the end of the vision for her

Then she said his name and then started crying because of this and went to the medical room to wait for them.

The Pharaoh, Mahad, and Yugi were hurrying to get to the palace as fast as they could go and they got there and went to the medical room. Then they saw Ishizue waiting for them so she could let them know he alright he just needs to rest and he will wake up in an hour.

Hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi transforms by faith

chapter9 the Pharaoh memories part 4

1 hour had pass and Yugi awoke and saw that he was on someone lap and it was no ones lap it was the Pharaoh (Yami). So he turn his head around and Yami saw him and said you are awake. Then Yugi started wagging his tail. I am so sorry little one that you are a dog again. Then Yugi said in there mind link it is alright, I am use to being a dog now.

So the Pharaoh put Yugi down and they went to the garden to play because Yugi is a puppy still. So they were playing with a stick and they went under the plum tree to get some shade because it was hot out and the sun was beaming on them and so they fell asleep. Then Mahad came along running to them and he was saying your sister ,your sister was kidnap by Bakaura. My sister, yes angel. So angel traveled back with us I guess. (yah if she is here my sister laya is as well), come on Yugi lets go find them. I have a feeling they are at where I was when he kidnap me. Yugi said. Maybe.

Let take all of the millennium items with there owners. The Pharaoh then told Yugi to stay at the palace since he can not do this at all since he is a dog again. (aw man I just wanted to help after all). Then Yugi had an idea to go in the horses pouch that hangs over there sides. So he hoped in there with no one looking and pulled it down so they know nothing happen. So the Pharaoh left on his horse and went in to the dessert a dark with the priest and there millennium items.

So when they got there Bakaura had Angel with him and right behind her was Yugi sister Layla. Then Yugi popped out of the horse stale pouch and jumped on the sand and Yami said Yugi what are you doing here I told you to stay a the palace for safety. Yugi said thought there mind link that I wanted to come to help and save are sisters.

So then Laya heard the pharaoh talking to the puppy and she hear the pharaoh say her brother name Yugi how can this be?

Then Angel and Laya began glowing to show the puppy true form.

After the glow left him Yugi felt a strange power inside of him and he heard a loud noise of a dragon trying to help him out and the Pharaoh heard the same thing. It was the two Egyptian God dragons slifer the sky dragon for the Pharaoh, and the wing dragon of Ra for Yugi because of his sister. Then they called there names and the two dragons came out from the sky and came to them.

Laya then gave Yugi all of her power sh had left to make Ra stronger and Angel did the same thing for her brother the Pharaoh.

So Yugi and Yami told there Gods to attack Bakaura Monster Diabound .

Then Yugi came running towards there sisters and started biting the rope to free them before Bakaura came. But when he did he kick Yugi in his side and called out Legendary Fiend to block the god attack that was coming toward him.

So when the girls were free , Bakaura called out for Raven, his sister to help him out. She called out dark sphere god and took form of Ra and then they both were destroyed but Ravaen had no pain but Yugi did and passed out and Bakara his monster and his sister left. The Pharaoh , Laya , Angel , and the six priests ran to Yugi.

Ishis had a vision and the was barely holding on until a light came and blind her from seeing the future of the pup.

The Pharaoh then said he need to rest. I hope. Laya started crying because of her brother not waking up including Angel and the Pharaoh were crying.

The letting everyone know that my story is with my b.f.f moon princess Priscilla.

I was inspired by.

MY b.f.f

brothers

yugioh books and show

my dogs

and my friends


	10. Chapter 10

On a stormy night, Yugi is with Yami, Tea, Joey, and Tristan at Kame and Game shop.

Yugi and his friends were playing their favorite game Duel Monsters and it was against Joey and Yami.

Yami had his favorite card out the Dark magician and Joey had the red eyes black dragon with dragon nails and metal morph cards with him.

It was Yami turn and he draws dark magician girl. So he played bonds between student and teacher and summon dark magician girl to the field and used a card called dark magic twin burst to hit the red eyes black dragon.

Yami won the match. Yugi went into the kitchen and went to get a drink when he heard a noise in the game shop part.

So Yugi went in there and no one there. Just when he was about to shut the door he saw a black figure the was calling his name over and over.

Yugi said what do you want and the figure said your soul but you need your friends to know who you are in 20 days if not your soul is mine in the shadow realm.

Yugi said no you not going to get my soul and what do you mean my friends need to know it is me.

So the figure said a few words and pick Yugi up and Yugi started glowing a green color and the figure threw Yugi aginst the wall, but the figure forgot about Yugi friends and he could hear them coming so he picked Yugi up and took him to the park where no one saw him.

Back at Kame and Game shop, Yugi friends went to the game store part where Yami found Yugi clothes, a hole in the wall and the door open. So he knew Yugi is missing.

So Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Yami went to go find Yugi.

Meanwhile at the park Yugi and the figure were talking and the figure said my name is Faith and you have 20 days for your friends to know it is you.

So Faith disappear and Yugi started glowing again but he felt pain a bit. So Yugi fell on his knees and he started transforming into something.

Once the pain left him Yugi went to the pond to see what happen.

Instead of seeing his face he saw a boxer puppy instead with the collar he still wore around his neck and a bandana over the Millenium puzzle, but it was smaller. Yugi looked and he had white paws and white muzzle. He also had brown brindles and black fur with a bit of magenta on the tail.

So Yugi then thought of what Faith said that he has to make his friends know it was him in 20 days.

Yugi was trying to get home when it started to rain and Yugi started whining so he tried ton hurry back home, but when he did a car came past almost hit him. When Yugi was under the car and tried to get up when he hit his head .(ouch what the heck. Where am I?) Yugi saw that he was under a car and tried to get out from under neither but he could not due to a hurt paw.

So he started to whine and the driver of the car came out and saw the puppy. Yugi was so tired he fell asleep due to his puppy instincts. The driver then picks the puppy up and took it home.


End file.
